Talk:Gardening Recipes/Wildgrass Seeds
Research for the blurb is paraphrased and adapted for FFXI from wikipedia's article on Grass --Chrisjander 03:08, 11 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Someone put Azouph Wildgrass as a result, which I haven't been able to find anywhere else as a real item. Do you suppose they meant Azouph Greens? --Chrisjander 00:29, 25 August 2006 (EDT) That sounds reasonable to suppose it is Azouph Greens. It takes 5 1/2 days (earth time) for wildgrass seeds to be ready for harvest --Ayrlie 08:18, 8 September 2006 (CDT) ---- Checked both my gardens today; any pot, brass or porcelain, where I am aiming for any kind of worm (light, dark, or no crystal) has not yet bloomed, while the rest have flowered, even though they were already planted at the same time. Will post back with results. --Chacharu 00:38, 11 September 2006 (EDT) I have also noticed that seeds fed with Light or Dark Crystals take longer to bloom. --Chrisjander 01:17, 11 September 2006 (EDT) Checked garden again this morning; My brass-pot garden surprised me. My earth and ice plants, planted at the beginning and middle of the set, were ready to harvest, while my water/none/light were all still not ready. Likewise, the porcelain set (all light and dark) had now bloomed but was still not ready. From my 2 earth and 2 ice pots (planted Watersday, harvested Firesday) I harvested 10 and 7 vomp carrots, 11 gysahl greens, and 10 azouph greens respectively. I was expecting the none, light, and dark pots not to be ready, but it surprises me that my water pots were not ready... --Chacharu 09:40, 11 September 2006 (EDT) It has been theorized that each type of pot is linked with an element, so perhaps this variable is at work? I've noticed that my Earthen pots give terrible results for Earth Crystal feeds, and relatively even results for Wind Crystals feeds. When fed Wind Crystals, they are grown and ready to harvest faster than any other crystal (and element strong vs Earth), and when fed Lightning Crystals it takes almost as long as Light and Dark Crystals (an element weak to Earth). Now its pretty obvious that, if it exists, this is a hidden elemental affinity (if they have different ones), as the furniture element of pots tend to all be Earth. Who knows? I'll have to test out my different pots with a rainbow spread for each type again, and see how it turns out. --Chrisjander 10:28, 11 September 2006 (EDT) I hadn't considered the pot elements. My porcelain pots are set up to supplement elemental testing, so I should try something more constructive next time... Update: Half the day later and now only my water pots (brass) were ready. Harvested iceday, got 17 fire crystals (orz) and 10 Sharug Greens. >.> --Chacharu 19:56, 11 September 2006 (EDT) Organization I organized the harvesting results so that people can more easily see the pattern of results from pot to pot. I organized them as follows: 1. Crystals and Elemental Ore and Colored Rocks :The top is where the items relating to the Crystal that was fed to the plant are put. (I.E. When you feed Earth Crystals to a plant, you may harvest Lightning Crystals or Yellow Rocks) 2. Worthless Crap : This is where the (relatively) useless items that people aren't growing their plants for. This would include flowers, rock salt, little worms, and other low cost-yield items. 3. The Theme Items and other Valuable Results :If you planted Vegetable Seeds, the Vegetables that you can get go here. For Wildgrass, the Greens and Grasses go here. Also, some types of seeds can grow expensive or useful mushrooms; those can go here too. This should make it easier to peruse the gardening results section and easily pick out what plants give you what results. It also makes all the pages look the same, and continuity is good. I'd like your thoughts before I organize the rest of the pages, to see if you all like this. If you don't, I will revert my own changes. --Chrisjander 12:44, 24 September 2006 (EDT) Main Page Can we put this up on the main pages? It'd be a great help to novice gardeners. Pudendal 12:56, 16 July 2007 (CDT) This is already linked to the main page through Hobbies. -- 14:16, 16 July 2007 (CDT)